AT THE HEART OF IT
by JagfanNat
Summary: Harm invites Mac out on a date. Will he finally sweep her off her feet? Valentines Day fluff. DON'T Read! - unless you plan on reviewing, Thanks.


Disclaimer: Not mine, just having a little fun with them. Pretty Please, don't sue!

A/N: Special thanks, as always, to NettieC , my faithful and dependable fixer of all things pertaining to grammar.

A/N2: I haven't decided if I will continue this story yet. I have some ideas, but not sure. So I might just leave that up to you to decide.

A little Valentines treat…ENJOY!

AT THE HEART OF IT – by JagfanNat

WEDNESDAY 12 FEBRUARY 2004

Ever since Mac's accident on Christmas Eve; Harm seemed happier than he'd been in years. The accident, which could have easily claimed Mac's life, had caused a dramatic shift in the status quo of their relationship. They now spent a lot more time together and their friendship was once again close and comfortable. And for this reason only, he was strangely glad it had happened.

Realizing how close he came to losing her forever, Harm vowed he would give Mac all the time she needed and wait until she came to him. Forever, if he had to. Thankful she was no longer pushing him away; he sensed she wasn't yet ready for anything more than friendship. So friendship it would be, for now. _Close_ friendship.

He had been so attentive toward her in recent weeks, that Mac, at times, felt a little overwhelmed. He seemed to anticipate and meet her every need in a gentle, easy manner, showing her that he was there for her … always.

Mac, for her part, had promised herself she wouldn't push Harm away anymore. But old habits die hard and each day she had to make a conscious decision keep her promise. But as the days turned into weeks, she was finding it easier to let Harm in a little more each day. She even found herself thinking, on more than one occasion, that her long-held dream of a life with Harm could some how be attainable.

So, it came as no surprise to her when Harm came into her office this morning inviting her out to dinner on Friday night, Valentines Day. She suggested that they just get take-out and watch a movie, as they usually did on Friday nights but Harm had other ideas. However, he insisted they go out for a 'proper date', as he nervously put it. He was worried that the mere mention of the word _date_ might scare her but, to his surprise, she barely hesitated before giving him a soft smile and whispering "alright."

_Alright_. He couldn't believe that one simple word could turn his world upside down…or was it right side up? He felt his heart soar in the hope that Mac was ready to move things forward in their relationship. That realization suddenly brought him to a halt. This date had to be perfect; it couldn't be anything less. This was his one chance to sweep Sarah MacKenzie off her feet and prove to her how much she means to him…how much he _loves_ her.

FRIDAY 14 FEBRUARY

Mac awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. 'Who could that be at 0553?' she thought without even looking at her clock. She walked to the front door, tying on her robe, and looked through the peephole. No one was there. Puzzled, she opened the door and looked down the hall for any sign of life. Nothing. Just as she was about to close the door, something bright caught her attention near her feet. Looking down, she saw a beautiful arrangement of yellow roses in a crystal vase. But what really caught her eye, and made her heart skip a beat, was the one single deep red rose in the centre. She picked up the vase and walked back into her apartment, placing the vase on the coffee table. Sitting on her couch, she took the envelope attached to the vase, and slowly pulled the small card out.

_Happy Valentines Day to the best friend a sailor could ever hope for. See you tonight. Always, Harm_

_Huh? _Was about all Mac could think. It seemed to her that the flowers conveyed more than the card actually said. Or maybe she was just reading more into their meaning than there really was. Maybe Harm didn't feel the same way she did now. Maybe their time had passed. Maybe they were only destined to be friends, and nothing more. Her heart sank just a little.

Mac looked at the roses again and smiled. They were beautiful. Just the fact that Harm had sent her roses was a first, something he'd never done before, and it made her wonder. So, she decided to push away her doubts, enjoy the day and see what their _date_ would bring. With that thought, Mac went to get ready for work.

Mac was a nervous wreck. She hadn't seen Harm all day as he had to go to Norfolk on assignment, so she couldn't ask him what she should wear for their _date_. All he had told her last night, when he phoned, was to be ready at 1845. As a result, she had just spent the last seventy-six minutes changing outfits four times, unable to make up her mind. "Get a grip marine! This is Harm, for goodness sake. It's not like you're going out with royalty!" she scolded herself. That was just it though; this _was_ Harm - the love of her life; taking her out on their first _date_. On Valentines Day, no less.

Realizing Harm would be there any minute, Mac finally decided on a crimson evening gown. It was elegant whilst still accentuating her figure in all the right places, and the color seemed fitting for the occasion. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she headed to the bathroom to touch up her make-up. Applying a little lipstick, she heard a knock at her door. Grabbing her purse off the bed, she made her way through to the living room. Taking a deep breath to try and settle the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach, she opened it, smiling.

Mac's smile swiftly turned into a look of utter confusion when, instead of a handsome Naval Commander standing before her, was a rather portly-looking man dressed in a dark suit. The man cleared his throat and announced "Miss MacKenzie, I'm here to take you to Commander Rabb, ma'am. Are you ready to go?" In somewhat of a daze, Mac nodded, grabbed her coat and followed the man out.

"Where _is_ Commander Rabb?" she asked the man cautiously as they made their way downstairs.

"I'm not at liberty to say ma'am. Suffice to say that it is a surprise." The man smiled back.

"Commander Rabb knows I hate surp….surprises." she stammered as she realized the man was opening the door of a white stretch limousine. Looking to the man for answers to her unspoken questions, he merely shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hand for her to enter the limo.

Harm was waiting impatiently in the foyer of the John F. Kennedy Centre for Performing Arts, peering outside regularly for any sign of her arrival. He had never been so nervous in his life and he marveled that a woman could reduce him to this state. Then he remembered that this was not just any woman; This was Sarah MacKenzie. His best friend on this Earth. His partner, confidante, ally, sounding-board. Sometimes his conscience and even his adversary. But always and forever, the love of his life.

He knew Mac hated surprises, but he was hoping that when she realized where she was coming, she would forgive him. And he hoped she would also forgive the fact that he hadn't picked her up himself. But he knew that with his nervousness the way it was, he would not have coped with the drive here and would probably have made a mess of the evening by putting his foot in his mouth, as he still tended to do around Mac. This way was better, he had reasoned. They could start the evening fresh here.

Just as he finished his thought, he saw the limo pull up to the curb. He rushed out and gave a nod to the driver as he got out of the driver's side. Taking a deep breath, Harm opened the back door and peered in. What he saw inside took his breath away: Mac, wearing a beautiful white faux fur coat, smiling at him.

"Good evening, Miss MacKenzie," Harm smiled as he took her hand to help her out.

"Good evening, Mr. Rabb," Mac answered as he walked her into the foyer, towards the cloak room.

As they each unbuttoned their coats, Harm moved behind Mac to help her off with hers. As the coat slipped off her shoulders, revealing her dress, his mouth dropped open and his throat went dry.

Mac turned around and smiled. "Is everything alright, Harm?"

Harm barely managed to close his mouth, and whisper, "God, you're so beautiful, Mac."

Watching him take his coat off, revealing his tuxedo, she answered with a slight blush, "You don't look so bad yourself, sailor."

Harm handed their coats over to the attendant in exchange for a ticket, and they made their way into the theater. Mac assumed they would be sitting in the Dress Circle, but was completely surprised when the usher showed them to their seats on the balcony closest to the stage. The usher handed them each a program and left.

Mac looked down at the program and noticed for the first time what they were here to see. Her favorite ballet: _Giselle_. She looked up at Harm. "How did you…"

"Oh, I have friends in high places," he answered.

The look of total confusion on her face made Harm break out into the full blown flyboy smile Mac loved so much. "Her name is Mom," he added, just as the lights dimmed and the music began. Due to the design of the balcony, Harm was seated to Mac's left and just a few inches behind her. From his position, Harm spent the next two hours mesmerized, watching Mac enraptured by the Ballet. He watched as a myriad of emotions played out on her delicate face and, if that was at all possible, fell even more deeply in love with her.

As the final curtain call ended, Mac turned to him, thanked him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Once he could think clearly again, he made a mental note to himself to make sure he got his Mom something extra special for her birthday next month.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Harm," Mac said as the Limo pulled away from the Kennedy Center.

"I'm glad but it's not over yet, marine. You didn't think I'd send you home hungry, did you?" he answered, taking her hand in his. And, as if on cue, her stomach growled, making them both laugh.

A short time later, the Limo pulled up outside Marcel's on Pennsylvania Avenue. Harm and Mac dined by candlelight on exquisite French cuisine with soft, romantic music coming from the small band by the dance floor. The conversation was comfortable and easy, and neither Mac nor Harm could remember a time when they'd felt this relaxed together.

They finished their meals and were gazing into each others eyes when Harm held his hand out to Mac and asked her to dance. Mac, relishing the idea of being in his arms, readily accepted his invitation.

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor nearby and Harm gently took Mac into his arms. _This must be what Heaven feels like_, Mac thought, as she felt herself mould perfectly to Harm's body. They began to sway together to the music, content in each other's arms.

"I didn't get a chance earlier, but I want to thank you for the beautiful flowers you left at my door this morning," Mac said.

"You're very welcome…but how do you know I left them?" he questioned.

"Apart from the card attached? Because no florist delivers at 0600, not even Interflora!" she chuckled.

"Clever deduction, counselor. I guess I wanted you to start the day with a smile. Did I succeed?" he asked.

"That you did", she hesitated. "Until I read the card." she continued with an eyebrow raised.

"I can explain about that, Mac" he started to answer her unspoken question. "I thought long and hard about what flowers to get you, even researching the meaning of each colored rose. I finally chose nine yellow roses symbolizing our nine years of friendship. But then I realized the bouquet wasn't complete without…" Now it was his turn to hesitate. _Bite the bullet Hammer, don't chicken out now. This is your chance, don't blow it!_ he goaded himself.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Mac asked "Without what, Harm?"

Looking deep into the pools of her beautiful eyes, he answered in a whisper, "I realized the bouquet wasn't complete without the red rose symbolizing the love…_my_ love… at the heart of those nine years of friendship."

Mac stopped breathing and time stood still. All that existed was her and Harm on that dance floor. Harm swallowed hard and whispered, "I love you, Mac."

Not wanting to misinterpret the love Harm was talking about; Mac remained motionless, waiting for him to clarify his statement.

Harm was momentarily confused as to why Mac didn't respond to his declaration, but then suddenly understood the question in her eyes. "I do mean the _I'm in love with you_ kind of love you."

Mac breathed heavily with a sigh, smiled and said, "I'm in love with you kind of love you too".

"You are? You do?" She nodded in response to both questions.

Suddenly, Harms lips came crashing down on Mac's in the most passionate kiss Mac had ever experienced. She could feel all the love Harm was pouring into that one kiss. The love he'd kept locked inside his heart for so many years. And she returned the kiss with as much love and passion, forgetting where she was altogether. The kiss seemed to go on forever and ended only when the need for oxygen won out. Mac slowly opened her eyes and smiled shyly.

"I guess it would have been hard to express all that in that tiny little card.

THE END?

**Let me know!!**


End file.
